OBLIGADOS
by MELIY DE CULLEN
Summary: CUNDO PIENSAS QUE TE A  PASADA LO PEOR , NUNCA SABES LO QUE TU FUTURO TE ESPERAS QUE PASARA  CUNDO TIENES QUE ASER EQUIPO CON EL ¡PLAYEBOY! DEL INSTITUTO Y PIENSAS QUE ES LO PERO PERO FALTA MAS.. POV BELLA Y POV EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA

-ola Mike .le dije a Mike parada enfrente de la mesa del instituto  
>-ola primita<br>me senté en el banco alado me Mike aa por cierto soy isabella swan tengo 17 años tengo ojos marrones , pelo castaño tengo 2 hermanos jasper y emmett somos trillizos emmett es mu musculoso tiene el pelo color negro y ojos negros , Jasper no es tan musculoso pero tiene buen cuerpo ,ojos negros pelo huero creo que lo saco de la madre de renne así renne mi madre es una diseñadora de modas y mi padre es Charlie swan dueño de una empresa de comunicaciones y bueno Mike es mi hermano adoptivo si sus padres murió cundo el tenia 7 años así que mi papa lo adopto y por eso nos venimos a vivir a Florida ja lo que no sabían mis padre era que Mike era Bisexual jaja .mire Asia mi alrededor y vi todo los bancos ocupados ya el la primera fila estaba Jessica y Kate denali ,luego estaba garret y alice , y al ultimo estaba  
>tía y rosalie cullen en la 2 fila estaba Ángela y ben , benjamín y Tyler .alec estaba solo ja eso se gana por juntarse con cullen luego en mi fila estaba jasper , jane , Mike y yo y emmett y tanya denali ella se abi vuelto mi mejor amiga desde que nos mudamos a florida vivimos en el mismo fraccionamiento y era igual de rarita que Mike si ella era Bisexual jaj<br>-Mike llamando a bella  
>-que quieres Mike<br>-dada que lla llego el maestro boba  
>-no es para que me digas boba estúpido<br>-ok paz

-buenos dias chicos .dijo el maestro elizar denali entrando al salón es tío de tayna  
>-buenos días maestro .contestamos todos a corro<br>-se pueden sentar . todos nos sentamos  
>- bueno chicos les diré algo muy importante hemos echo cambios en el instituto . la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Edward cullen el ¡PLAYEBOY ! del instituto<br>-puedo pasar profesor  
>-claro Edward solo que si llegas tarde de nuevo a mi clase no entras<br>que a dicho el profesor denuedo a su clase eso significa que cullen es...  
>-atención les presento a Edward cullen lo cambiaros al este salón por problemas ai que quiero que se lleven bien me entendieron .deje caer mi cabeza ala mesa<p>

porque el porque .levante la cabeza y vi a cullen sentado con alec platicando augusto se voltio Asia mi y me sonrió ahs me volteé asi el profesor  
>-bueno como les iba distiendo el director a disidió cambiar a su compañero de laboratorio y lo mas importante que en las demás clase serán equipos .<br>jane levanto la manos  
>- si jane<br>-maestro a que se refiere con las demás clases  
>-a bueno todo este grupo . dijo moviendo su manos . - va estar juntos en todas las clases<br>-y si el compañero que nos toco no nos gusta lo podemos cambiar  
>-no Kate porque el director los quiere así y no podemos cambiar<br>- bueno párense todos enfrente y agarren sus mochilas  
>todo nos levantarnos<br>-bueno los voy diciendo el nombre y se van sentado en un su lugar  
>-en la primera fila va Ángela y ben .les toco juntos nuevamente ahs - Kate y Garret , jane y alec -todos se sentaron en sus lugares<br>-segunda fila . Tyler y Jessica benjamín y tía , Alice y jasper. todos se sentaron - en la tercera fila va mike y tanya , edward y isabella y emmett y rosalie  
>QUE escuche bien Edward y Isabella no tiene que ser una pesadia me pellizque el brazo y me dolió ooo esto no es una pesadilla todos se cantaron ahs camine asía mi mesa y me senté no porque a mi ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

POV EDWARD  
>me avían cambiado al mismo salón donde estaba mi mejor amigo y encontré a mi nueva conquista isabella swan le tengo que agradecer a james por pelearse con migo yo soy Edward culle mejor conocido como el del PLAYEBOY instituto de florida el mas deseado eso me sube el ego ja tengo el pelo de color cobrizo ojos color verdes esmeraldas y tengo un buen cuerpo pero no tan musculoso tengo 17 años y 2 hermnas alice y rosalie , rosalie es de pelo güero , ojos azules y parece modelo con su cuerpo , y alice es una adicta a las compras tine el pelo negro es muy corto y tien todos en punta en un poco baja pero odia que le digan que el baja y mi padre es Carlisle cullen es dueño de una agencia de programas para las televisoras y mi madre es diseñadora de interiores me sente alado de isabella aunque alec me avía dicho que le gusta que le digan bella<br>-ola soy edw..  
>-mira ya se quien eres si mejor no me hables para nada ok<br>-haber dime quien soy  
>-eres un playeboy<br>-o bien que sabes nena  
>-no me hables así idiota<br>Me acerque a ella lentamente asta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara era hermosa y su labios eran tan carnoso y de un color rosa que era como si me estuvieran llamando para probarlos y si olor era como a fresas Hera tan tentadora me lamí el labio  
>-que ase idiota<br>-yo solo te estoy viendo  
>-aléjate de mi<br>-uy lo siento delicada  
>- te odio<br>Las clases pasaron muy rápidas cada ves que le trataba de hablar a isabella llegaba el profesor o su dos amigos mike y tanya simpre detrás de ella nunca avía visto a isabella de cerca pero ahora que la vi se me izo tan hermosa llego la hora de deportes hoy veríamos flexibilidad  
>-ola muchachos espero que estén bien<br>-siiiiiiiiiii .todos contestamos a corro  
>-bueno bella y tanya pueden venir para enseñarles a las chicas que tiene que hacer y a los chicos tu Mike<br>-ok maestra .contestaron los 3  
>-bueno les aremos ejemplos de como es la flexibilidad bella ara una rueda de carro junto con Split ok empieza bella<br>Bella separo sus 2 pies el izquierdo adelante del derecho y se di la rueda de carro cayo con un Split o creo que mi amiguito acababa de crecer y no solo el mío el de los demás también tanya izo lo mismo solo que ella acabo con arco y Mike iso ruedas  
>-mire como an visto todo tenemos flexibilidad los hombres lo tienen eso en ellos ´pero las mujeres tiene que tomar clase<br>TITITITITITIIT  
>Sonó la campana , camine lo mas rápido posible Asia mi volvo muy rápido me metí a mi volvo i maneje muy rápido llegue a mi casa corrí Asia mi curto me desvestí lo mas rápido que pude y tome una ducha muy fría creo que estar con isabella se me ara muy duro la tengo que tener en mi cama cueste lo que cueste<p>

OLA NIÑAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPI BESSO MELIY


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLA  
>-hola nena . dijo tanya entrando a mi cuarto se sentó en mi cama<br>-hola tan que ase en mi casa  
>- pues veras bellita como ves te toco con EDWARD CULLEN .grito –que paso de que hablaron dímelo. Tanya me agarro de la blusa –TODO YA<br>.en primera me puedes soltar y en segunda a el LO ODIO si además a ti que te importa el  
>-ay velita me importa demasiado no ves que todas las ZORRAS dicen que Edward es el dios del SEXO<br>-me vale si es el ios de sexo .me avente a mi cama tanya se me subió encima de mi  
>-tanya te he dicho que a mi no me gustas tu<br>-ya lo se bellita pero se me ocurrí una idea que tal si asemos que edwar cullen te od…..

POV EDWARD  
>Otro día junto a isabella llegue a nuestro lugar correspondido me senté para esperarla alec entro al salón y se sentó junto a mi<br>-hola Ed como estas  
>-hola alc estoy un poco confundido<br>-mm me puedes decir porque  
>-si mira es que ya sabes isabella es mi nueva conquista y pues ella no es como las demás no me ase CASO<br>-ssssuu ed todos se darán cuenta mira isabella no te ara caso nunca  
>-pero porque<br>- primera porque a ella no le gustas mira a ella le paso algo por eso no te abala  
>-si que le paso .arquie mi ceja<br>-mira solo te diré que ella tuvo un novio como tu y el la engaño por eso ella no le ase caso a nadie .alec voltio ala puerta  
>-mejor ya me voy ay viene bella<br>-ok  
>-hola bella .saludo alec a bella que estaba parada alado de la mesa<br>-ola alec como estas .  
>.bien y tu<br>-bien gracias mm con permiso  
>-a lo siento bey .alec se fue a su silla<br>-ola isabella  
>-ola cullen<br>La clase paso normal todo estuvo normal asta la 3 clase bella me estaba viendo la maestra nos dio agua en un vaso bella agarro el suyo pero se le callo y me mojo los pantalones  
>-que te pasa swan<br>-lo sinto Edward .me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara agarre mi vaso y se lo tire pero como si fuera accidente  
>-señorita swan y señorito cullen vallan a limpiarse ya<br>Los dos salimos del salón sin decir nada caminamos asta legar ala dirección  
>-señora atenodora tiene toallas para limpiarnos .pregunto bella<br>- no tenemos me temo que se tendrán que ir a su casa  
>-pero el profesor no sabe además nuestras mochilas<br>-vayan por ellas o quieren estar todo el día mojados  
>-NO .dijimos los dos al anisó , caminamos Asia el salón le explicamos todo al maestro y nos dejo irnos .<br>-chinga  
>-que pasa .le pregunte a bella cundo íbamos caminado asia e aparcamento<br>-bueno no me puedo ir porque emmet tiene las llaves de auto y ellos no se pueden ir caminando  
>-si quieres yo te llevo<br>-enserio aria eso por mi  
>-si esta bien .no se que pasaba pero bella se estaba portando bien puede que ya callo en mi plan<br>Nos subimos a mi amado volvo y me dijo la dirección de su casa bueno vivía en una residencia  
>-aquí es . me dijo<br>- ok bueno adiós bella  
>-adiós Cullen . bella se bajo de mi auto vi que traía algo en la mano como un fiero cero la puerta y ISO algo en mi auto me Salí lo mas rápido que puede y vi que isabella avía rayado mi hermoso auto<br>-isabella que le as echo a mi auto  
>Me voltie y ella ya avía entrado a la residencia<br>-yo solo te ice lo que te merece cullen  
>-yo que te ice<br>-NO TE ASERQUE NUNCAMAS AMI ENTINDES  
>-NI ME BOY ASERCAR ATI NIÑA CAPRICHOSA<br>-TU ERES UN ENGREIDO  
>-ME CASI MAL<br>-AHS YO TE ODIO  
>-YO TE ODIO MAS .me subí a mi auto y fui Asia mi casa antes no me avía dado cuenta pero isabella es una aniñada no es de mi tipo no le aria mas caso VERDAD ¿?<p>

OLA NENA GRASIAS POR LEERME LOS KEIRO MUCHO ESPERO KE LES GUSTE MI CAPI BEOSO MELI


	4. Chapter 4

POV EDWARD  
>me avían cambiado al mismo salón donde estaba mi mejor amigo y encontré a mi nueva conquista isabella swan le tengo que agradecer a james por pelearse con migo yo soy Edward culle mejor conocido como el del PLAYEBOY instituto de florida el mas deseado eso me sube el ego ja tengo el pelo de color cobrizo ojos color verdes esmeraldas y tengo un buen cuerpo pero no tan musculoso tengo 17 años y 2 hermnas alice y rosalie , rosalie es de pelo güero , ojos azules y parece modelo con su cuerpo , y alice es una adicta a las compras tine el pelo negro es muy corto y tien todos en punta en un poco baja pero odia que le digan que el baja y mi padre es Carlisle cullen es dueño de una agencia de programas para las televisoras y mi madre es diseñadora de interiores me sente alado de isabella aunque alec me avía dicho que le gusta que le digan bella<br>-ola soy edw..  
>-mira ya se quien eres si mejor no me hables para nada ok<br>-haber dime quien soy  
>-eres un playeboy<br>-o bien que sabes nena  
>-no me hables así idiota<br>Me acerque a ella lentamente asta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara era hermosa y su labios eran tan carnoso y de un color rosa que era como si me estuvieran llamando para probarlos y si olor era como a fresas Hera tan tentadora me lamí el labio  
>-que ase idiota<br>-yo solo te estoy viendo  
>-aléjate de mi<br>-uy lo siento delicada  
>- te odio<br>Las clases pasaron muy rápidas cada ves que le trataba de hablar a isabella llegaba el profesor o su dos amigos mike y tanya simpre detrás de ella nunca avía visto a isabella de cerca pero ahora que la vi se me izo tan hermosa llego la hora de deportes hoy veríamos flexibilidad  
>-ola muchachos espero que estén bien<br>-siiiiiiiiiii .todos contestamos a corro  
>-bueno bella y tanya pueden venir para enseñarles a las chicas que tiene que hacer y a los chicos tu Mike<br>-ok maestra .contestaron los 3  
>-bueno les aremos ejemplos de como es la flexibilidad bella ara una rueda de carro junto con Split ok empieza bella<br>Bella separo sus 2 pies el izquierdo adelante del derecho y se di la rueda de carro cayo con un Split o creo que mi amiguito acababa de crecer y no solo el mío el de los demás también tanya izo lo mismo solo que ella acabo con arco y Mike iso ruedas  
>-mire como an visto todo tenemos flexibilidad los hombres lo tienen eso en ellos ´pero las mujeres tiene que tomar clase<br>TITITITITITIIT  
>Sonó la campana , camine lo mas rápido posible Asia mi volvo muy rápido me metí a mi volvo i maneje muy rápido llegue a mi casa corrí Asia mi curto me desvestí lo mas rápido que pude y tome una ducha muy fría creo que estar con isabella se me ara muy duro la tengo que tener en mi cama cueste lo que cueste<p>

OLA NIÑAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPI BESSO MELIY


	5. Chapter 5

POV EDWARD  
>Fui Asia mi casa llegue y me cambie mm no sabia era ala<br>1 :30 la salida woo en donde se vendrían Alice y rosalie las deje si auto baje las escaleras lo mas rápido posible pero cundo iba a salir vi un auto acercándose seré la puerta vi por la ventana y me sorprendió ver la jeep de los swan de ayi salieron rosalie y Alice con emmett y jasper , Alice se puso enfrente de jasper y emmett agarro a rosalie del brazo y le dio un beso y jaspe izo lo mismo con Alice NO ESTAVA SOÑANDO DESEGURO  
>Me pellizque el brazo esto era sirte la puerta se abrió con mis dos hermanas con una sonrisa de enamoradas .<br>-ola ed que hase  
>-ja yo nada y ustedes<br>-apenas vamos llegando ed  
>-a que bueno. iba subiendo las escaleras cundo escuche el grito de alice<br>-¡EDWARD ESPERA ¡  
>Me voltie y vi asía ella -mande Alice<br>-mira mm como decirlo  
>-ay Alice solo dijo<br>-espera rose mira ed ya somos grande tenemos novios son emmett y japerz swan los tienes que aceptar y no porque tengamos a un hermano que sea playboy no significa que bueno ellos nos hagan lo mismo que tu les hace a todas chicas con las que te has acostado  
>- ella tiene razón Edward ellos no son como tu<br>- lo se ellos no son igual a mi pero si les asen algo yo los mato entendieron .las dos corrieron asía mi y se me lanzaron para abrasarme  
>-gracia hermanito te queremos<br>- si lo que digan , las 2 se fueron gritando  
>- ¡BELLA SERA TU CUÑADA ¡. Se cerraron la puerta de su cuarto<br>.que no eso . ahs camine asía abajo agarre las llaves de mi auto y me subí a mi volvo que lo tengo que mandar a arreglar en estos momentos solo necesitaba follar a alguien Salí de mi casa muy rápido ya en el bar que se llamaba "DANCE AND HAVE FUN" me baje de mi amado volvo, en la barra pedí un tequila  
>-hola nene-<br>-Ola mariana .dije mientras me daba la vuelta  
>-quieres divertirte. Me digo dándome un beso en el cuello<br>-claro. La agarre de la mano y caminamos asía le baño de mujeres ya adentro de esta la avente a la pared  
>-así que quieres duro ed.<br>-siempre es duro con migo Ana. junte nuestro labios metí mi lengua a su boca y ella ISO lo mismo hasta que se escuche un grito  
>-ASKEROSO AY MOTELES PARA ASER ESO<br>POV BELLA  
>Mis hermanos me avían dicho que por fin son novios de Alice y Rosalíe cullen por fin lo malo es que yo seré la cuñada del EGOSENTRICO ahorra estábamos en un disco no sé cómo se llama<br>-Alice voy al baño  
>-quieres que te acompañe cuñis<br>-mm no gracia  
>-ok<br>Camine Asia los baños de mujeres la puerta estaba abierta y vi lo pero del mundo a CULLEN FOLLANDO CON MARIANA bueno mariana era su zorra  
>-ASKEROSOS AY MOTELES PARA ASE ESO<br>- ay bellita no es mi culpa que tu no tengas experiensa .dijo mariana  
>-jajá mira mariana yo no soy una zorra como tú y quien dice que no tengo experiencia una zorra como t….<br>Sentí un golpe fuerte en mi mejía que me dolió  
>-a mi no me hables si<br>-y a mí no me tocas . dije dándole una cachetada  
>Vi como me iba a dar otra cachetada pero Edward la detuvo<br>-NO LA TOCES MARIANA  
>-ed porque la defiendes<br>-vamos .Edward agarro la mano de mariana y salieron del baño yo me quede parada y pensando que Edward me defendió

HOLA NENAS LES TRAJE ORTO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTDO EL CAPI Y NENA BUENO BAY BESOS MELY


	6. Chapter 6

POV BELLA

Sali del baño después de mi sohk camine Asia donde estaban mis hermanos  
>-bella porque te tardaste tanto no por nada em y donde están todos<br>-están bailando vamos ok  
>Bajamos asi la pista de baile me encontré con alice , jazper y rosalie en la barra de bebidas<br>.porfin llegaron vamos a bailar osito . dijo rose me tuve que contener a reírme ayi mismo  
>-nosotros igual bella<br>-ok jazper me voy a ir a la casa ya ok  
>-con quien<br>- yo la llevo jazper no te procupes . dijo alec que estaba alado de mi  
>-si el me lleva además no me ara nada<br>-ok bella mm ablame cundo lleges ok  
>-ok jas . agare la mano de alec y salimos asi su carro cundo llegamos a su carro el me abrió la purta como todo un caballero es se metió al asinto del copiloto<br>-bueno bella vámonos . agarre mi cinturón y me lo puse  
>- ya vámonos – le dije el arranco el carro estuvimos todo el camino callados asta que porfiin llegamos a mi casa<br>.gracias por traerme alec . me quite mi cinturón me voltie y le di un beso en la mejía  
>-adiós bella<br>Salí de su auto entre a mi casa en la sala estaban tanya y Mike viendo la tele  
>-ola bells<br>-ola Mike , tan que ases aquí tanya ya es muy tarde  
>-bellita bella .tanya se paro y se puso enfrente de mi<br>- ati se te olvidan las cosas o que mira solo falta 1 semana para irnos de vacaciones acúrdate que íbamos a ir todos juntos  
>- asi lo recuerdo tanya pero a donde nos iremos .dije sentándome en el sillón<br>-¡ALAS VEGAS ¡  
>-alas vegas mis padre no nos dejaría<br>-pues adivina primita dijo que si . Mike tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
>-mm se me ase muy raro pero bueno<br>-y como te fue bellita bella  
>-mm bien tan<br>-noo paso algo bella dinos ,dijo Mike con un puchero que tanya sele uño  
>-ok bueno pues todo estaba bien asta que fui al baño<br>-porque  
>-tanya espera no me interrumpas ok bueno como vera fui al baño pero me encontré a culle follando se a mariana<br>-¡QUE Y COMO ESRA SU MARAVILLOSA POLLA ¡ .dijo tanya saltando  
>-no se la vi tanya y que asco<br>- además me vale oigan ay ke plañir el viaje

POV EDWARD

Me subí a mi auto con mariana maneje asta su casa lo mas rápido posible estaba enojado con migo mismo no se porke ja llegamos ala casa de mariana ella Salio muy rápido así que la seguí abrió la puerta de su casa  
>-no ay nadie Edward<br>Junte nuestro labios cerre la puerta subimos a su cuarto que cerré la puerta con seguro la avente ala cama me empecé a desvestir ella también  
>-edward ven<br>Me posicioné en ella y la embestí con fuerza  
>-¡EDWARD! .gimió mariana en un momento me llego la imagen de bella cundo estaba riéndose de mi cara al ver como rayo mi carro regrese ala realidad vi la cara de mariana yo keria ver otra cara pero no podía me Salí muy rápido de ella en pese a vestirme lo mas rápido posible<br>-edward que paso no te gusto  
>-mariana no me gusta lo siento Salí .muy rápido de su casa y maneje asta a mi casaia llege me baje estaba pensando<br>"creo que ya la encontamos" dijo mi consisia  
>"no se y si se me lomismo que jenifer "<br>"ella no es jenifer "  
>-EDWARD YA LLEGASTES<br>-SI ALICE  
>-edward mama y papa me avisaron que nos iremso de viaje todos<br>-que y la escuela  
>-ed solo falta 1 semana para salir de vacasiones<br>-asi y adonde nos iremos  
>- ¡ALA CIUDAD DEL PECADO ¡<p>

BUENO MIS NIÑAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BESOS MELIY

Review


	7. Chapter 7

POV EDWARD  
>Mis hermanas estaban ansiosa por el vije solo que no se avian podiso ver con sus novios y yo tratando de evitar a mariana si me a acosado desde ke la deje en su casa pero todo a estado bien mi padre consiguió un nuevo cliente para sus programas de televisión asi ke todo esta bien<br>-edward tu padre ya se fue  
>-si esme<br>-bueno mm as tus maletas ya porke nos vamos a ir hoy en la noche  
>-ok<br>POV CHARLIE  
>-charlie levántate .escuche la vos de renee<br>-mande .le dije todavía adormilado  
>-te hablan de la empresa . cundo renee dijo esto me levante rápidamente de la cama<br>-que horas son  
>-son alas 6 de la mañana<br>-ok . me levante de la cama renee me ayudo a buscar mi traje para la empresa  
>-dame el teléfono mi amor<br>-toma  
>-garsias<br>-bueno cien abla  
>-señor soy sue le quiero avisar que llamaron de la empresa CULLEN dicen que el dueño CARLISLE CULLEN quiere hablar con usted<br>-si cundo  
>-hoy alas 3 de la tarde en el restaurante las palmas quieren que confirme<br>-avísales que si  
>-si señor<br>-bueno que paso  
>-que tengo una cita con carlisle cullen<br>-que bueno mi amor acúrdate que hoy salimos de viaje  
>-si esta bien bueno me boy .le di un beso a renee en la frente y me subi ami coche era un mustang y Sali rumbo a la empresa el dia estuvo normas ya eran alas 2:40 de la tarde asi ke me fui ami sita llege alas 3 en pinto a la cita<br>-buenas tarde tiene un reservación  
>-no pero me espera el señor Carlisle culle<br>-bien sígame por aquí . caminamos asta el fondo del restaurante donde estaba Carlisle cullen  
>-aquí esta<br>-muchas gracias se puede retira .dijo Carlisle  
>-buenas tardes señor Charlie .me extendió su mano<br>-buenas tarde señor Carlisle le puedo pedir algo  
>-claro<br>-abalémonos de tu le parece  
>-si esta bien bueno lo es citado aquí para asarle un propuesta mire e visto que usted necesita a una televisora y yo necesito a una empresa que comunique mis programas asi que lo e busquea usted<br>-bueno Carlisle efectivamente necesito una nueva compañía y la suya me gusta firmaría el contrato con usted lo que ganaramos se repartiría ala mitas que dice

POV CARLISLE  
>-señor el señor Charlie swan a confirmado su asistencia a la cita<br>-gracias zafrina te puedes retira . zafrina Salí de mi oficina  
>Ti .sonó el teléfono<br>-si zafrina  
>-señor la señora esme esta en la línea 2<br>-gracias  
>-bueno<br>-mi vida te hablo solo para avisarte que hoy salimos de viaje  
>-a si mi vida dime porque acepte ir<br>-mm déjame decirte que fueron los truquitos de mis niñas  
>-aja mi vida pero también tu pus istes tu trampa eeee acúrdate de lo de anoche<br>-bueno mi nene debía cooperar osino ella me ivan a aser algo no ceria que me pasara algo o si  
>-claro que no esme eres mi esposa la persona que mas amo en este mundo<br>-yo también Carlisle sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas  
>-lo se<br>-mama donde están mis maletas .escuché la voz de rosalie  
>-bueno mi nena ire a ver que quieren esas 2 hijas mías<br>-claro mi vida te amo  
>-yo también<br>La llamada se acabo todo el dia estuve asiendo mi trabajo en la empresa como jefe nuca pensé que mi padre a avi casado con el ser mas maravilloso del mudo  
>-señor Carlisle ya son alas 2:30 tiene que ir a su sita<br>-gracias zafrina me levante de mi asiento y fui asia el estacionamiento me subí a mi mercedes y conduje Asia el restaurante llegue muy rápido para mi sorpresa  
>-buenas tardes tiene una reservación<br>-si  
>-a nombre de quien es la reservación<br>-a nombre de Carlisle cullen  
>-si pase<br>Caminamos hacia la mesa que avia reservado era asta el fondo para poder que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación  
>-espero al señor Charlie swan<br>-ok cundo llege lo traigo ala mesa  
>Espere por unos momentos asta que eschuce la vos de la camarera<br>-aquí esta  
>-muchas gracias se puede retira .dije<br>-buenas tardes señor Charlie .extendí mi mano  
>-buenas tarde señor Carlisle le puedo pedir algo<br>-claro  
>-abalémonos de tu le parece<br>-si esta bien bueno lo es citado aquí para asarle un propuesta mire e visto que usted necesita a una televisora y yo necesito a una empresa que comunique mis programas asi que lo e busque a usted . le dije ahora me faltaba la otra parte  
>-bueno Carlisle efectivamente necesito una nueva compañía y la suya me gusta firmaría el contrato con usted lo que ganáramos se repartiría ala mitas que dice<br>-bien ahora me falta desirle un cosa  
>-digame<br>-bueno bera yo tengo 3 hijos 2 mujeres y 1 baron y usted  
>-tengo 3 barones y 1 mujer porque la pregunta<br>-bueno mire mi padre iso algo como esto uno su empresa con otra y me caso con mi ahora esposa asi que yo kiero aser lo mismo con mis hijos  
>-usted me esta disiendo que casemos a nustro hijo si unimos nustras empresas<br>-si mire usted le dejara todo a su hijo pero no sabe kienes serán sus compañeros asi que yo digo que porque mejor no que todo kede en familia asi que dice  
>-pues no lo avia pensano pero usted tiene razón<br>-y que dice  
>-mmm tiene razón asepto mire mis hijos emmett y jazper se pueden casar con sus hijas y mi hija bella con su hijo que dice<br>-si mis hijos se llaman Edward , rosalie y alice tiene 17 años y los suyos  
>-tambien y donde estudian<br>-en el instituto llamado "FLORIDA " y sus hijos  
>-o que considensia también los mios se deben de conocer creo<br>-bueno yo traigo el contrato .dijo Charlie sacando los papeles de su portafolio  
>-yo traigo los de la boda asi que nuestro hijos los tiene que firmar<br>-bueno ya sabe hoy yo y mi familia salimos de viaje  
>-la ia también yo ire con ellos y adonde van<br>-a las vega un capricho de mis hijo  
>-mire mas coincidencias también me ire de viaje asia las vegas<br>-mm bueno estonse aque horas sale su bueno  
>-alas 9 de la noche y la suya<br>-sale alas 10  
>- y tiene ya reservado el hotel<br>-si será las de 5 estrella y tu carlisle  
>-igual asi que alla nos vemos<br>-excelente  
>Los 2 nos levantamos de nuestro asiento y nos fuimos<br>-fue un gusto ase un trato con tigo Charlie  
>-lo mismo digo .dijo chalie metindose a su choche<br>Me meti ami coche ahora lo difisil será convencer a mis hijo

LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI CHICAS YA SUPIERON PORKE SE LLAMA OBLIGADOS MI FIC BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO BESOS MELY JAJAJ YA SABEN HOY ES EL PRESTRENO DE AMANECER EN MI CUIDAD LAS KIERO GRASIAS POR LEERME

Final del formulario


	8. Chapter 8

POV CARLISLE  
>Llegue ami casa cundo abri me encontré a todos bindo la televisión<br>-ola cralisle . saludaron mis hijos esme se paro y me abraso caminamos asia la cosina  
>-que desidistes Carlisle<br>-si esme esta desidido charle asepto la clausula  
>-entonses ellos se tiene …..<br>-si pero antes se tiene que conocer y firmar el contrato  
>-buneo mm Carlisle alec nos acompañara al vija ya que sus padres se iran de viaje<br>-o esta bien esme  
>TITTITITITITITITITI<br>Empeso a sonar mi celular lo saque de mi bolsio y conteste  
>-bueno<br>-Hola Carlisle soy aro  
>-aro ola que pasa<br>-bueno lla tengo los contratos hoy mismo se los mando a cayo que esta en las vegas te iras asia alla verdad  
>-si y solo falta eso<br>-si bueno pero tus hijos y los de Charlie tienes que aceptar todo lo lo que diga el contrato y todos tiene que aceptar  
>-lo se aro y todo queda solo entre nosotros no<br>-claro Carlisle eres mi clinte y no le dire a nadie sobre el contraro  
>-muy bien bueno aro te dejo que mi vuelo va a salir lla<br>-bueno Carlisle que te baja bien  
>Colque el teléfono<br>-¡Carlisle y Edward lleven las maletas asia los autos ¡ .grito esme  
>-bueno hijo vamos<br>-claro padre . Edward y yo subimos las maletas que se me asia raro mis hijas solo llevaban dos maletas cada una y esme , Edward y yo solo uno pero bueno todo estuvo listo asi que nos fuimos Edward , alice y rose en le volvo de Edward y yo y esme llegamos al airopurto temprano isimos todo los pasoso para abordar tuve que pagar $ 500 pesos porque las maletas de alice y rose se pasaban del peso normal (CHICAS NO SE EN SU PAIS O CUIDAD SE COBRES ASI PERO EN DONDE TO VIVO LA MALETA NO DEBE PASAR DE SU PESO Y SI PASA PAGAS $5OO ) abordamos el avión ahora me tengo que enfrentar a desirles a mis hijos sobre el contrato  
>POV CHARLE<br>Todos estaban en la cosina comindo  
>-ola charles .me saludaron mis hijos y tanya y kate ¿?<br>-papa kate ira con nosotros de viaje a ultima hora su curso de valet se cánselos esta bien verdad  
>-claro ella ire con tu madre<br>-aki estoy .dijo rene bajando con su bolso  
>-beo que todos están listos para irnos<br>-si solo que mis keriada hermanitas no nos diran a donde vamos .dijo emmett , mis hojos y las sobrinas de Carmen y Eliazar son muy amigos no mejor dicho son como hermanos  
>-papa no les digas es ospres . dijo bella<br>-yo no dire nada rene podemos hablar  
>Camine asia la sala<br>-rene ise el contrato  
>-eso es fantástico mia amor<br>-si pero el contrato de Carlisle tienes una clausula , igual que la de nosotros  
>-y cual es la clausula<br>-que nustros hijos se casen  
>-¡QUE DIME QUE NO ASEPTASTES ¡<br>-reen tranquiela si asepte es por el bien de nustros hijos además no los obligare es su desasistían  
>-a quien no obligaras papa<br>-a nadie bella que horas son  
>-son alas 7:00<br>-bueno lla tiene que tener todos sus maletas en el auto  
>-si lla las tenesmos charle desde ase una hora<br>-puedo bamonos tu , em , jas y tan se ban en la camaro y yo , rene , kate y Mike en el mustang .dijo charle  
>-ok pa ¡EM , JAZ , TAN BAMONOS ¡.grite desde el auto<br>Los 3 salieron de la casa se me tieron al auto jaz iba con migo enfrente y em y tan atrás  
>-isabella a donde iremos le tengo que avisar a rose o si no me matara .<br>-em acaso ella te dijo a donde se iba  
>-no porque su padre no les a dicho<br>-em ella no te a dicho y tu tampoco asi que no se tiene que enojar  
>Emmett iba a hablar nuevamente así que me puse mis audífonos del ipod para no escucharlo mas<br>Pasaron unos 30 minutos para cundo llegamos al aeropuerto isimos todos  
>"Pasajeros del vuelo a las vegas favor de abordar su vuelo "<br>-¡ESE ES NUSTRO BUELO ¡.grito tanya ,Emmett y jasper pusieron una cara de terror tanya , kate y yo nos vimos corrimos Asia ellos antes de que pudieran escapar  
>-que nos vamos a las vesgas rose me matara si se entera .disia emmett mientras caminábamos asia el avio jasper estaba muy calmado todos nos subimos al avión en todo el viaje emmett estuvo disindo todas sus tontería que si "rose me mata es tu culpa" , "que rose me ba a dejar "me arto con su rose lo ultimo que escuche fue " rose me quitara mi peluche de Bob esponja "<br>-bella levántate ya vamos a llegar .escuche la vos de mi madre me levantes y sentí como el abio iba aterrizando las puertas del avión se abrieron todos empezamos a bajar del avión fuimos por nustras maletas  
>-chicos los autos que rente estab en el estacionamiento .dijo charle<br>-nesesitan ayuda .dijo un mucho  
>-si puede llevar estas maletas al auto. Señalo las 10 lla que yo tanya , Kate llevábamos 2<br>-claro que si seños . el mucho le hablo a otro y entre los 2 llevaron las maletas asta los autos que mi padre avia rentado eran una jeep y un ferari nos subimos a los autos como em , jas , tan y yo en la jeep , chale , rene , kate y Mike en el ferari manejamso asta el hotel de 5 estrellas ,fumos directo a al resepsion  
>-buenas noches tiene reserasiones<br>-si es la …  
>-si tengo 6 abitasiones reservadas<br>-a nombre de quien  
>-de chale swan y son de las habitaciones que se comparten<br>-que  
>-bella suuuu<br>-señor las avitasiones son la 110 , la 119 , la 124 , la 130 , la 132 y la 259 tome sus llaves las otras lla las tomaron  
>-gracias<br>-que papa como que las otras lla las tomaron  
>Los botones llegaron por nustras maletas<br>Tiiiiiiiiiiii sono el celular de charle  
>-bueno .. si lla llegamos …. Ok nos bemso ayi<br>-chicos vamos  
>Todos caminamos asa el ascensor chale pico el botón del 10 piso llegamos a al piso chale Sali nosotros nadamos los seguíamos llegamos a departamento 260 chale toco en la habitación un señor de pelo güero ojos azules nos abrió se notaba que tenia como 30 años o menos<br>-ola charle  
>-ola Carlisle<br>-pasen . todos pasamos y oo no me encontré con los hermanos cullen que nos veian con los ojos como platos  
>-bueno chicos se pueden sentar .dijo Carlisle<br>Todos nos sentamos  
>-estan aquei porque les tenemos que desir algo<br>-que es .pregunto Edward  
>-nustras empresa se une .contesto charle<br>-que bueno charle pero a no sotros porque nos dicen eso  
>-bueno hija mi cotrato y el contrato de Carlisle tiene una clausula la mia esque mis hijos se tienen que casar con uno de su clase<br>-y la mia esque con la persona que una la empresa sus hijos y los mios se tiene que casar  
>Yo me quede en shok y al parece todos nos kedamos<br>- ¡! QUE . grite  
>-hija si tu te cvasaras con …<br>-edward y alice con jasper y emmett con rosalie .contesto carlisle  
>-NO YO NO ME CASARE CON ESE ¡PLAYEBOY!<br>- bella porfabor es por la empresa si no las unimos nos quedaremos el la ruina  
>-no se papa dejame lo pinso .solo podía desir eso enfrente de la jente me tenia que comportar pero después ablaria con el<br>POV EDWARD  
>Estaba en shok por la noticia<br>-esta bien y tu Edward  
>-papa no se que desir y si no nos queremos casar ella y yo y mis hermanos si<br>-no se puede porque tienen que ser los 3  
>-dejame lo pienso me boy a mi abitasion<br>-edward mm tu compartes la avitasion con isabella  
>-llame bella porfabor .<br>-emmett y rosalie comparten la avitasion y jasper y alice  
>-adios papa<br>Sali de la avitasion todos benia caminado detrás de mi nos metimos a asensor y pique ek votor del piso 6 todo estaba muy callado llegamos al piso todos nos fuimos si deisr nada bella solo caminaba lado de mi llegamos a la avitasion y no dijimos nada me acoste con un chor color gris y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco me meti ami cama me quede profundamente dormido

BUENO CHICAS LES DEJO OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BEOSO MELIY GRACIAS POR LEERME


	9. Chapter 9

POV EDWARD  
>No podía dormirme me voltie Asia la cama de isabella ella estaba durmiendo tranquila mente ,me levante de mi capa me puse unos vaquerón negros y una camisa blanca y mis conbers, Sali de mi habitación camine buscando la habitación de alec era la 205 la encontré toque la puerta y alec me abrió<br>-Edward que ase aquí a esta hora  
>-alec necesito hablar con alguien<br>-claro pasa  
>Pase a su habitación y me senté en una de los sillones, avía en medio una televisión<br>-y de que quieres hablar ed  
>-de que me tengo que casar con isabella swan y no se que hacer<br>-Edward primero te tienes que tranquilizar mira tines que pensarlo bien haber que sientes por bella y tus hermanas también están en esto si tu no te casas con isabella ellas tampoco se casan con emmett y jasper  
>- si lo se solo que bueno alec te digo la verdad<br>-si  
>-mira solo se que cundo me iva a follar a mariana no pude porque pensé en isabella y no pude no se si es capricho porque es la única mujer que me a rechazado o algo mas<br>-enserio no te follastes a mariana  
>-¡NO ¡<br>-woo eso si que es nuevo Edward cullen no se pudo follar a la mas zorra del instituto porque pensó en isabella swan ¿quein se lo imaginaria ?  
>-alec no vine para que te burlaras de mi bine para que me ayudes<br>-ok ya no me lo puedo crer bueno mira ed solo te dire algo si para que me dejes dormir  
>-dime<br>-mira cundo te enamores de una mujer que te interese no se figa por ti porque tendrás una fama de Playboy entonces te caderas sol…..  
>-aa pero nunca me e enamorado<br>-claro que te as enamorado Edward solo que ella te dejo  
>-no me lo recuerdes que por ella me ise asi<br>-bueno Edward estamos ablando de que te casaras con isabella , ella es una mujer hermosa y creo que buena bueno no se bien solo que decide bien porque no tendrás una oportunidad asi y si no la quieres y solo es un capricho tu y ella pueden llegar a un acurdo ya sabes que ella te deje estar con otras personas y tu a ella  
>-mm no se alec pero bueno gracias<br>Me pare y Sali de su curto puede que alec tenga razón mis hermanas no seria felices si las casan con otros que no sean los swan  
>POV BELLA<br>Centi algo sonar sonar abri mis ojos lentamente el sonido provenía de mi celular lo agarre y me di cuenta que era la alarma desia que eran alas 9:00 de la mañana , me levante agarre una ramera de color blanca y unos jeas color negro me meti a tomas un baño devia de pensar todos  
>1-odiava a cullen por ser un playboy<br>2-trato de meterme a su cama  
>3 –era un egocéntrico , que piensa que todos iban a caer a sus pies<br>pero yo no soy ninguna desu zorras eso no yo no soy asi ,después de estar bien duchada me vestí Salí del baños y vi que la cama de cullen estaba sola camine Asia la sala y culle estaba en un sillos sentado me pase como si nada delante de el fui por mi llaves camine Asia la puerta el albo  
>-isabella tu padre hablo y dijo que nos quería ver a los 2 en el departamento de Carlisle<br>-a ok .Salí asia el pasio me subí al elevador iba a cerra la puerta cudo alguien la detuvo  
>-pero ahora .dijo cullen y apretó el votos asia el piso del departamento de Carlisle no le able en ningún momento asta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Sali de ayi y toce la purta del departamento me abrió la mama de cullen<br>-ola nena , Edward pasen . me dijo la señora  
>-gracias señora esme<br>-nena no me digas señora acaso me bes vieja, dime esme . ella me sonrio  
>-claro esme . pase asia el departamento mis hermanos y las hermanas de cullen estaban sentados en los sillones charle , Carlisle , esme y renee estaban sentados en la mesa con un señor de estatura promedio pelo largo y güero<br>-sintiese .dijo charle  
>Yo me sente en medio de emmett y jasper , cullen se sentó alado de su hermana alice<br>-bueno chicos les presento a cayo vulturi es el que lleva el contrato de las empresas y su matrimonio  
>-ola chicos bueno soy cayo y quiero que sepan que esto es por su familia lo asen por ellos y para usted pero no se lo tomen como si los estuvieran obligando y tampoco los quiero apresurar pero las empresas de sus padres se están llendo mas a la ruina y necesito que firmen hoy mismo los papeles de que si aceptan que casarse y asi unir las empresas lo mas rápido posible les pasare los papeles<br>Cayo nos empezó a dar unos papeles y decían " este documento indica que la señorita isabella marie Swan Dwyer acepta ser esposa de Edward Anthony cullen masen " desde ay illa no lei mas  
>-bueno se abran dado que eso documentos son los que tienen que formar<br>- no puede ser otro dia . dijo em  
>-no si no es hoy tendremos que buscar a otros candidatos para casarse<br>Emmett se quedo callado y jas solo veía a Alice y rose a emmett  
>-yo acepto .dijo alice agaro una pluma y firmo<br>-yo también .rosalie agaro la pluma y también firmo  
>-yo también .dijieron em y jas a corro cayo sonrio y les dio una pluma<br>-y ustedes dos chicos  
>Edward y yo solo estábamos viendo a nuestros hermanos que estaban viéndonos<br>-ustedes tienes la palabra chicos dijo caya entregándonos unas plimas a cada kien  
>"no les quitare la felicidad a mis hermanos solo porque no te cai bien cullen " dijo mi mete ahs ahora hablo con mi metes ¡ genial ahora mes ases sentir mejor ¡ (noten el sarcasmo )<br>"-yo no me kiero casar con el " le conteste  
>" y que tus hermanos sean infelice alado de unas personas no amaran porque ati no se te dio la gana casarte con cullen eres una egoísta "<br>-"no lo soy "  
>"si lo eres "<br>-"que no "  
>"que si "<br>-"mejor cállate "  
>"solo ten en cunta que tus hermanos te pueden odiar si no los dejas ser felices "<br>Vi a mis hermanos que me veian y a als hermanas de cullen que se les notaba que ali mismo iba a llorar Edward me voltio a ver y iso alg que pensé que no lo iva a aser firmo el contrato el me odiaba  
>-acepto .dijo entregándole la hoja a cayo<br>No sabia que aser yo solo quería que mis hermanos fueran felices y no firmaría ese documento porque quería y los firmes porque estaba aobligada a serlos edward se cento alado de mi y se aserco y me susurro al oído

-estamos OBLIGADOS A CASARNOS . se separo de mi y nos quedamos callados ...

nenas perdonen me por no actualisar pronto esque tube unos problemas espero que les aya gustado el capi besos meliy


End file.
